Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-194569 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1) discloses high-brightness darkening phenomenon generated by irradiation with significantly strong light, such as sunlight, in a MOS type imaging apparatus, and a method of suppressing the phenomenon. Patent Literature 1 discloses a shift unit for shifting the potential of a second electrode of a holding capacitor to reduce the difference between the reset level and the clipping potential.
Patent Literature 1 discloses one holding capacitor and one shift unit. In view of functionality, a switch, a clip unit and a holding capacitor are required for each column to hold pixel-by-pixel variation. The single shift unit is shared by all the columns. While full. HD moving images to 4K2K or 8K4K and high-frame rate moving images are required, the time of operation for suppressing the “high-brightness darkening phenomenon” disadvantageously prevents achievement of high-speed reading.